1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mining assembly and more specifically it relates to a dust control system for efficiently collecting dust laden air within and around a mining area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Loading and unloading areas, such as those in and around mining areas, have constantly been a source of mass amounts of pollutant or dust laden air due to the properties of the mined material. The dust laden air can often times be harmful to the environment including surrounding plants, animals, and individuals operating the machinery that loads and unloads the dust prevalent material. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved dust control system for efficiently collecting dust laden air within and around a mining area.